undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
True Planet
STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS '''True Planet '''is a member of the Royal Guard and a minor character in Undertale. He is first seen when you enter the quiet area and go into a secret door between Undyne's house the the bird. He serves as a boss and friendly tutor, just before you battle Undyne. His fight is optional. Profile Appearance True is a small and complete spherical planet. His only clothing are two black sleeves he wears. His headphone strap is black and his round headphones are white. Two spherical 'moons' always follow him and circle around him during battle. Personality True is quite chill but can stress out easily because he is only 16. He loves playing video games and would rather not do anything. However, he still takes his job seriously. He likes looking at memes and making jokes. He gets obnoxious if able and gets bored easily. Abilities True can dodge some attacks, but will usually not. He does this because if he always dodges it wouldn't be fair. Soul Changing * Orange soul, the soul of bravery. The protagonist is thrown around the walls until they press another direction button. This then throws them in that direction and its parallel * Cyan soul, the soul of patience. The protagonist is stuck in the Battle Box which is broken up into nine small cells. A box above the Battle Box shows where the soul should go from the centre cell to avoid damage. This is a similar version to the one in the Alphys NEO fight. Other Magic * Uses a weaker and slower version of Asriel's lightning attack. * About 5-10 fireballs fall. The fireballs can be orange or white. * About 5-10 waterdrops fall. The waterdrops can be cyan or white. * Waterfalls pour in and shrink the Battle Box size. This is similar to an attack in the UnREDtale Red fight. * A white tree appears on one of the sides and drops 5-10 leaves. The leaves can be green or white. * The entire Battle Box turns white except for some black notes that move across the board. Stay in those to not takes any damage. * His planets leave the battle. The next turn, they smash down, causing an attack similar to Asriel's Star Blazing If Undyne is killed * Attacks are more intense. They become random every time you battle him and he uses the soul attacks more often. If Undyne is not fought * Attempts to demonstrate Undyne's green attack by turning your soul cyan. Instead of blocking, however, you dodge the attacks. His house True's house is a small space that contains a few things. He has a cupboard with all the cups and plates he needs, a sink, a TV, computer, gaming corner and a bed. His house code is room_water_trueplanet Collectable items in his house * Pizza. It has lots of cheese, onion and meat. Heals 12 and increases SPD for two turns. You then lose speed for the next one turns. Take up to 8. * Cosplay Scythe-ATK 7. ATK increases by 200% every turn this is used. ATK decreases by 50% every turn this is not used. Relationships Undyne Undyne is a great mentor and inspiration to True. they battle with each other and practise every other day. True sometimes has to ask to stop because the attacks are getting too dangerous. Napstablook True often hangs out at Napstablook's and listens to music with him. True tries cheering him up every once in a while and it sometimes works. Mad Dummy True sometimes tries to get along with him, but Mad Dummy just fires his rockets at him. They are not in a good relationship at all. Mettaton True loves watching Mettaton's quiz shows and loves at all the antics he gets into. True sometimes misses hanging out with him and had lots of fun before the events of UNDERTALE kicked in. Mettaton and True would usually just read in Mettaton's room back when he was called Happstablook. Trivia When you attempt to call the fallen human 'True', the game says 'Sorry, I'm busy. Can you choose another name?' and prevents the name from being used. He is the only non-goat character who has their last name revealed. Chara does not count because Dreemurr is their ''adopted ''name. The reason the pizza increases speed and then decreases it is because you get an increase of energy when you eat junk food like pizza and then lose speed from getting fat. True is right-handed. This is shown in these ways: * Handing over the scythe in his right hand * Picking up pizza with his right hand * Moving the mouse of his computer in his right hand when you enter the his house His username on Undernet is TruePlanetGaming. He worked at the MTT Resort as a burger flipping before Burgerpants joined. Burgerpants was a bit crazy and so he left after making a lot of money. Every once in a while, he visits Temmie Village and rubs the vibrating monsters around him. True's concept design was that he had white sleeves and his headphones were multi-coloured Category:OC Category:Monster Category:Male